La forza dell'amore
by killerklaus
Summary: Una mia vecchia fic scritta nel 2009 che prende il via da circa metà di New Moon: la famiglia Cullen, dopo mesi di lontananza, decide di tornare a Forks, trascinando con loro un riluttante Edward. Al loro arrivo scoprono che Bella sta insieme a Jacob Black, membro del branco dei licantropi Quileute...riuscirà Edward a ritrovare il cuore della sua amata?
1. Il Ritorno

_La vicenda narrata in questa fanfiction prende il via da circa metà di New Moon, da cui si sviluppa come AU: la famiglia Cullen, dopo mesi di lontananza, decide di tornare a Forks, trascinando con loro un riluttante Edward. Ma al loro arrivo si ritrovano una brutta sorpresa: Bella infatti sta insieme a Jacob Black, membro del branco dei licantropi Quileute...riuscirà Edward a ritrovare il cuore della sua amata? E Bella è davvero felice insieme a Jacob? Oppure i suoi pensieri non sono del tutto rivolti verso il giovane lupo?_

_n.b. La storia è narrata principalmente dal punto di vista di Edward, ma per chiarezza segnalerò le parti in cui il punto di vista è generale. Buona Lettura!_

Pioveva. Infinite gocce d'acqua si abbattevano insistentemente sulla carrozzeria della mia macchina, guidata in quel momento da una silenziosa Alice.

Il clima non era affatto cambiato durante la nostra assenza, e del resto non sarei dovuto rimanere molto sorpreso...avevo vissuto in quella zona degli Stati Uniti per un bel po' di tempo durante i miei novant'anni da vampiro, ed ero conscio del fatto che probabilmente sarebbe stato sempre così: freddo e umido.

Eppure non riuscivo a stare calmo; quelle insistenti gocce mi riportavano alla mente _lei_...l'amore della mia vita, o meglio, della mia esistenza...Bella.

La mia famiglia, preoccupata per il mio stato d'animo, probabilmente del tutto uguale alla depressione umana, aveva deciso di ritornare nella piovosa cittadina, trascinandomi con sé: secondo loro, dovevo fare chiarezza nella mia mente, e rendermi conto che l'infelicità non era una forma di giustizia per il mio essere vampiro...un vampiro perdutamente innamorato di un essere umano.

In quel momento ero nel bel mezzo di un conflitto interiore: da una parte fremevo nel desiderio di rivederla, dall'altra ero terrorizzato...cosa avrei trovato?

Alice, nonostante il suo dono, non aveva saputo dirmi nulla...era come se il futuro di Bella fosse offuscato da qualcosa...e questo non faceva altro che aumentare le mie preoccupazioni.

Arrivammo nella nostra vecchia casa, disabitata da mesi. Tutto era come lo avevamo abbandonato durante la nostra frettolosa partenza...ricordavo tutto molto nitidamente, e con grande dolore, specialmente la parte in cui avevo lasciato Bella, sola, nel bosco...

"_Tu...non...mi...vuoi?"_

"_No"_

Pronunciare ognuna di quelle singole parole, durante il nostro ultimo incontro, mi aveva provocato fitte al cuore, simili a colpi di pugnale...la sua espressione...mi era stato difficile mantenere l'impassibilità.

La voce di Esme, che mi chiamava per incominciare a sistemare le nostre cose, mi destò da quell'orribile mare di ricordi.

Non ci volle molto per riordinare tutto, sfruttando le nostre abilità. Per Carlisle fu un bene, poiché di lì a poco doveva cominciare il suo turno in ospedale a Forks, dove avevano accolto a braccia aperte il suo ritorno dopo quell'improvvisa partenza di pochi mesi prima.

Ma per me? Cosa avrei fatto? Sarei andato subito a cercarla? Mi voltai verso Alice, in cerca di un qualche segnale...ma come al solito negli ultimi tempi, nulla.

Decisi di attendere: non mi sentivo ancora pronto. Non potevo immaginare che a breve un tremendo dolore avrebbe nuovamente scosso il mio cuore immortale...

Quando Carlisle tornò a casa dall'ospedale l'espressione affranta sul suo volto fece preoccupare tutti, soprattutto Esme. All'inizio pensammo ad un paziente che non ce l'aveva fatta, ma quando mi resi conto che stava cercando di bloccarmi dal leggere il suo flusso di pensieri, capii che il motivo del suo dolore riguardava me.

"Carlisle, cosa è successo? Ti prego, dì qualcosa..." lo pregò Esme.

"Edward, mi dispiace tanto..."

"Spiegati, per favore"

"Oggi ho visto Bella...è venuta in ambulatorio per farsi medicare la mano destra...e non era sola. Con lei c'era Jacob Black..."

Non ebbe la forza per respingere oltre i miei tentativi di lettura...

_Bella si teneva la mano insanguinata fasciata in uno straccio, sforzandosi di respirare dalla bocca, quando lo vide:_

"_Carlisle! Cosa ci fai tu qui!"_

"_Ciao Bella, sono felice di vedere che stai bene...beh, quasi. Cosa hai combinato?"_

"_Mi sono tagliata con un coltello da cucina mentre lavavo i piatti...fortunatamente Jacob era con me, altrimenti non so come avrei fatto ad arrivare fin qui...Quando siete tornati?"_

"_Proprio oggi...la ferita non sembra profonda, per fortuna, ma ti darò lo stesso alcuni punti per sicurezza...e per un po' niente piatti da lavare."_

_Rise della battuta mentre Carlisle la medicava, e poi chiese: "Siete tornati tutti?" _

"_Si Bella, tutti, anche Edward...penso che vi vedrete a scuola prossimamente, lui e Alice riprenderanno a frequentarla."_

"_Capisco" la sua espressione indecifrabile._

_Una volta finito di medicarla, Carlisle accompagnò Bella alla porta, notando così un ragazzo che attendeva impaziente..._

"_Tutto a posto piccola?" disse baciandola sulle labbra._

"_Si, ma per un po' non potrò lavare i piatti..."_

"_Vorrà dire che ci penserò io..." e se ne andarono._

"Mi dispiace molto Edward." Carlisle mi osservava, preoccupato.

Mi alzai e me ne andai, incapace di sostenere i pensieri dei miei fratelli, tutti più o meno sconvolti, compresa Rosalie. Corsi lontano, fino al confine con il Canada, cercando di cancellare l'immenso dolore che mi attanagliava e che non accennava a diminuire.

In fondo era ciò che volevo...che lei potesse essere felice lontana da me, e dal pericolo che potevo rappresentare...

Ma come avrei fatto ora, a sopportare la vicinanza e allo stesso tempo a vederla tra le braccia di un altro?


	2. L'Incontro

Era passata ormai una settimana dal nostro ritorno a Forks. Per tutto il tempo non avevo fatto altro che starmene chiuso in casa, ad esclusione delle indispensabili battute di caccia.

Ma il momento che tanto temevo era giunto: quella mattina sarei dovuto tornare a scuola insieme ad Alice, e riprendere la finzione che avevamo abbandonato sei mesi prima...e soprattutto dovevo rivedere lei, ora legata ad un altra persona.

Sia io che Alice avevamo deciso di recuperare più lezioni possibili, per non destare sospetti...ma questo significava anche avere quasi tutte le ore dei corsi in comune con Bella.

Come si sarebbe comportata con me? Mi avrebbe ignorato? Mi avrebbe trattato come un normale compagno di scuola? L'incertezza mi rendeva ansioso, al punto da far saltare i nervi persino a Emmett:

"Fratello, basta tormentarti! Vai e affonda! Piantala con le seghe mentali e datti da fare per riconquistarla!"

Ma il fatto che lei ora stesse con un altro, per giunta licantropo (ebbene si, ormai lo avevo saputo, non ci era voluto molto per capirlo a furia di sentire gli ululati e i pensieri del branco) mi faceva pensare che ormai era troppo tardi, che si era rifatta una vita e di me non le importava più nulla.

Lunedì mattina io e la mia sorellina ci recammo a scuola, un imbarazzante silenzio tra noi...

"La affronterai oppure la terrai a distanza? Io non ho intenzione di starle lontano Edward...è pur sempre una cara amica, e le voglio bene...se è disposta a riaccettarmi nella sua vita ..."

"Lo so bene Alice, non temere, non voglio privarti della possibilità di riallacciare i rapporti con lei., ma non so ancora cosa fare...è molto difficile...credo che lascerò tutto al caso, per una volta...Bella potrebbe anche non volerne sapere nulla di me..."

E con quelle parole il discorso fu chiuso, almeno per il momento. Arrivati nel parcheggio del liceo, riconobbi immediatamente il Chevy rosso antiquato di Bella, ed ebbi un tuffo al cuore...l'incontro era ormai prossimo.

Una volta scesi dalla macchina, Alice corse immediatamente verso l'entrata...

"Alice! Oddio, non ci posso credere! Che bello rivederti!" Riconobbi immediatamente la sua voce...

"Bella! Sono così contenta! Mi dispiace tanto per averti lasciato qui sola così all'improvviso! Mi perdoni? Vuoi essere ancora mia amica?"

"Ma certo, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!"

Non la finivano più di abbracciarsi; la lontananza non aveva minimamente scalfito il loro rapporto di amicizia. Mi avvicinai a loro, il cuore in gola...

"Ciao Bella..."

"Edward...vedo che non sei cambiato dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti..." la sua voce era fredda, distaccata, la sua espressione impassibile, ma il rancore evidente nel suo tono...sicuramente non aveva dimenticato il nostro ultimo incontro..

"Già...spero che la mia presenza qui non ti crei problemi...ti assicuro che non ti sarò d'intralcio..."

"Nessun problema...e comunque temo che dovrai avere a che fare con me, da quello che ho capito avremo parecchi corsi in comune..."

E con queste parole, dopo aver salutato Alice, se ne andò, senza degnarmi di uno sguardo. Si preannunciava un lungo anno...

"Beh dai, poteva anche andare peggio...almeno riuscite a parlarvi in modo civile..." Alice, vedendo il dolore sul mio viso, cercò di consolarmi, ma dentro di me non riuscivo a vedere nessun lato positivo...Bella probabilmente mi odiava a morte...

La mia prima lezione era biologia. Mi separai da Alice, che a quell'ora aveva invece trigonometria, e mi diressi verso l'aula del professor Banner. Quando entrai, lui mi rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Bentornato signor Cullen..è rimasto un solo posto disponibile, di fianco alla signorina Swan..segua fino a quando non si sarà messo in pari...buon lavoro."

Mi sedetti al posto indicato. Bella mi ignorava, continuando a scarabocchiare sul suo quaderno..non riuscivo a non vedere una sottile ironia in quella situazione, già vissuta mesi prima, ma a ruoli invertiti...

"Bella...mi dispiace che tu sia costretta a dividere il banco con me..."

"Non è un problema, sapevo già che sarebbe andata a finire così. Lavoriamo come normali compagni di corso e vedrai che filerà tutto liscio."

"D'accordo...nel frattempo ti faccio le mie congratulazioni...Carlisle mi ha detto di te e Jacob Black"

Le si voltò di scatto, squadrandomi come se avessi avuto due teste: "In fondo era quello che volevi no? Che mi rifacessi una vita lontana da te, in modo da lasciarti alle tue distrazioni.."

Le sue parole mi investirono come una palla di cannone, il risentimento evidente. Non ebbi la forza di replicare...non potevo dirle la verità, ora che aveva trovato un equilibrio...dovevo starle alla larga, lasciarla libera di essere felice...

L'ora passò in relativo silenzio, così come quelle successive. Durante la pausa pranzo ritrovai Alice, seduta accanto a Bella e ad Angela Weber; mi fece cenno di unirmi a loro.

"Allora Edward, come ci si sente a ritornare qui a Forks?" mi chiese timidamente Angela.

"Bene...il freddo mi è sempre piaciuto, lo preferisco al caldo..."

La conversazione continuò così fino al momento di tornare in classe. Per tutto il tempo Bella non proferì parola, era persa nei suoi pensieri, per me illeggibili.

La giornata terminò in relativa tranquillità. Una volta tornati a casa, mi ritrovai sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di cinque vampiri con l'aria molto preoccupata.

"Allora? Com'è andata? Ha cercato di farti a pezzi? Oppure ti è saltata addosso incapace di resistere alla tentazione di baciarti?" chiese Emmett, curioso.

Alice mi risparmiò dal fornire spiegazioni a tutti:

"Nessuna delle due ipotesi. E' stata civile, gli ha parlato normalmente, ma il rancore è ancora profondo, e si sente nelle sue parole. Con me invece nessun problema, come se non fossimo mai partiti..."

"In pratica ce l'ha a morte solo con Edward? Beh logico, in fondo l'ha mollata di punto in bianco..."

Le parole di Emmett mi riportarono alla mente i dolorosi ricordi che mi ero portato dietro per quei mesi...con un ringhio balzai verso la porta e uscii sbattendo la porta.

Corsi a perdifiato, fino ad arrivare alla radura dove per la prima volta avevo confessato a Bella i miei sentimenti, nella mia testa un fiume di pensieri. Avevo perdonato a Jasper il tentato attacco durante la festa di compleanno, e sapevo che in seguito a quell'episodio i suoi impegni per affinare il suo autocontrollo erano stati ancora più costanti, ma non riuscivo a smettere di pensare che la mia decisione di lasciare Bella alla sua vita da mortale forse era stata troppo avventata...senza di lei la mia esistenza non aveva senso...

_La Push (punto di vista generico)..._

"Ciao Jake! Scusa il ritardo, ma c'era traffico..."

"Non fa niente! Tutto bene oggi?"

"Si..." ma la risposta di Bella non suonò molto convincente...avvicinandosi a lei, sentì uno strano odore, molto fastidioso, provenire dai suoi vestiti...

"Cos'è questo odore? Da quando i Cullen sono tornati a Forks?" le parole di Jacob erano intrise di rabbia e disprezzo, al punto da spaventare Bella.

"Da qualche giorno..."

"Anche lui? Anche la dannata sanguisuga che ti ha fatto patire le pene dell'inferno?"

"Si...ma ti prego, non chiamarlo così..."

"Riesci ancora a difenderlo nonostante tutto? Magari passate un sacco di tempo assieme! Perchè il suo schifoso odore è su di te?" la rabbia continuava a salire, prossima al punto di non ritorno...

"Siamo compagni di banco in alcuni corsi...e comunque sono ancora amica con Alice, e non ho intenzione di rinunciarci per colpa dei tuoi stupidi pregiudizi, che tra le altre cose, non mi riguardano!" sbottò Bella inferocita.

Decisa a non tollerare oltre la rabbia di Jacob, se ne andò, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Mentre guidava verso casa, un ululato pieno di rabbia e dolore squarciò il silenzio della natura circostante.

Rivederlo aveva fatto vacillare ulteriormente quelle che già erano incertezze...voleva bene a Jacob, e molto anche...ma lo amava davvero? Il ritorno di Edward aveva rimesso tutto nuovamente in discussione: l'amore profondo che provava per lui non sarebbe mai morto, nonostante la lunga depressione da cui era parzialmente uscita solo con l'aiuto di Jake...vederlo tutti i giorni a scuola, sapendo che lui non la voleva, aveva riportato a galla tutta la sofferenza patita in quei mesi di lontananza...


	3. La Gita

Ormai la scuola era ricominciata da oltre un mese; Bella mi ignorava completamente ed evitava ogni contatto non indispensabile. Tutto ciò mi faceva soffrire molto, ma sapevo che era meglio così: avrei evitato di crearle ulteriori problemi con il suo ragazzo, già poco entusiasta per tutto il tempo che trascorrevamo insieme durante le ore di lezione; i due, a quanto riuscivo a leggere nei pensieri di Angela e Ben, avevano frequenti litigi proprio a causa mia..

Una parte di me provava dispiacere, perchè conscio della sofferenza che causava anche a lei, ma un altra parte, che cercavo inutilmente di sopprimere, gongolava di felicità, nella speranza che lei ancora mi amasse...

Quella mattina il professor Banner ci informò che il lunedì successivo saremmo andati in gita scolastica nel parco marino di Olympia, per osservare la varie specie di molluschi e anemoni oggetto del test di biologia di fine mese.

Bella fece una smorfia: probabilmente l'idea di dover passare un intera giornata con me la infastidiva...forse temeva un ulteriore litigata con Black...

Stavo pensando seriamente di non partecipare alla gita: in fondo non volevo costringerla a sopportare la mia presenza oltre il necessario, ma qualcuno compilò e firmò il mio modulo di ammissione all'esperienza, consegnandolo al professore prima che potessi accorgermi...sicuramente Alice! Lei e Emmett erano partiti nella missione 'facciamo capire a nostro fratello quanto è idiota e convinciamolo a riconquistare Bella!'.

Come se la situazione non fosse stata già abbastanza difficile! Già mi sentivo uno schifo a causa dei miei contrasti interiori, ora ci si mettevano pure loro! Che pasticcio!

Nei giorni successivi non ebbi modo di avvisare Bella della mia presenza alla gita, poiché il sole aveva deciso di rispuntare, diradando le nubi e impedendo a me e ad Alice di andare a scuola fino alla fine della settimana; solo domenica il cielo, silenzioso alleato dei miei fratelli, tornò a coprirsi di nuvole.

Inutile dire che lunedì mattina, vedendomi tra gli studenti che partecipavano alla gita, Bella restò di sale...

"Non mi aspettavo che venissi..."

"Neanche io se per questo, ma qualcuno ha pensato bene di iscrivermi senza consultarmi.."

"Capisco.."

Proprio in quel momento il professor Banner ci richiamò all'ordine, spiegandoci che per ragioni di sicurezza ci saremmo mossi a coppie, secondo la disposizione che avevamo in classe, sia sul pullman sia all'interno del parco, in modo da ottimizzare gli spostamenti.

Sentii Bella irrigidirsi accanto a me...ed ebbi una tremenda voglia di correre da Alice e strozzarla per quel piccolo scherzetto che mi aveva fatto..

Ci sedemmo l'uno accanto all'altro sul bus, in completo silenzio, fino all'arrivo a Olympia. Una volta arrivati al parco, la classe fu divisa in due gruppi, ciascuno dei quali affidati a una guida. Nonostante i miei tentativi di seguire la spiegazione, i miei occhi continuavano a indugiare su Bella: si teneva a distanza di sicurezza, l'espressione indecifrabile...quanto avrei voluto poter leggere i suoi pensieri in quel momento!

La visita proseguì così fino all'ora libera prima della partenza. Bella si staccò immediatamente da me, per fare un giro da qualche parte in solitudine. La lasciai andare, seppure un po' preoccupato, conoscendo la sfortuna catastrofica che aveva...

I minuti passarono relativamente in fretta, e alla fine giunse il momento di ripartire. Mi guardai intorno, cercando Bella con lo sguardo, ma mi accorsi che non era più con il resto della classe.

Allarmato, non esitai ad abbandonare il gruppo per andare a cercarla.

La trovai circa 20 minuti dopo, in una delle zone più isolate del parco, seduta per terra.

"Bella! Santo cielo, ma cosa è successo?"

"Mentre facevo in giro qui intorno sono inciampata e mi sono slogata la caviglia..."

Mentre mi avvicinavo per controllare la gravità della ferita, non potei fare a meno di sospirare sollevato: la sua goffaggine aveva colpito di nuovo, ma per lo meno era ancora viva..

Notai subito un certo gonfiore, così per cercare di alleviare il dolore, le appoggiai con delicatezza una mano sulla caviglia. Lei ebbe un lieve sussulto al contatto della mia pelle fredda con la sua...

"Grazie...comunque dovrei farcela a camminare, così possiamo raggiungere gli altri..."

"Non se ne parla, e una volta tornati a casa ti porto da Carlisle per controllare che sia tutto a posto."

Non le diedi neanche il tempo di controbattere: la presi tra le mie braccia e, tra un insulto e l'altro, la riportai al punto di ritrovo.

Con mia grande sorpresa, scoprii che non c'era più nessuno, nemmeno il bus: se n'erano andati senza di noi...

"Ma come hanno fatto a non accorgersi che mancavano due studenti? Posso capire per me, ma per te...Newton..."

"Ultimamente nessuno ha il coraggio di parlare con me, a parte Angela e Ben..i mesi passati non ero di grande compagnia, e tutti si sono allontanati..."

La sua risposta mi lasciò di stucco: dunque le sue amicizie umane si erano disgregate? Ma come?

Che fosse per colpa mia?

"Per quale motivo, Bella?"

"Secondo te? Pensavi che sarebbe stato facile superare il dolore dopo la tua partenza? Ci ho messo mesi a riprendermi, e ci sono riuscita solo grazie a Jacob!"

Le sue parole mi lasciarono sconvolto: l'avevo fatta soffrire così tanto? Speravo che il livello di coinvolgimento emotivo fosse così alto solo per me...e invece...

Con un movimento fluido me la caricai in spalla e, una volta lontano da sguardi indiscreti, cominciai a correre nella foresta circostante.

"Dove mi stai portando?"

"Da Carlisle...voglio che ti controlli la caviglia, per essere sicuro che non ci sia niente di rotto..."

Continuai a correre, nonostante le sue continue proteste...la tendenza a minimizzare ogni cosa non l'aveva affatto persa...

Arrivato a casa, trovai Carlisle in sala da pranzo, la sua borsa già pronta: Alice doveva averlo avvisato.

"Edward, porta Bella di sopra e stendila..."

Feci come mi aveva detto e, un secondo dopo, eccolo lì, a medicarle la caviglia ferita.

"Dovrai restare qui questa notte...voglio controllare il gonfiore, per essere sicuro che non sia rotta..."

"No! Mio padre avrà un infarto se non mi vede tornare a casa! E Jacob...se non mi trova a casa avrà una crisi isterica..."

"Per tuo padre non temere, ci ha già pensato Alice, e ha detto che non ci sono problemi..per Jacob non preoccuparti, puoi sempre chiamarlo con il cellulare e avvisarlo, così non si preoccupa..."

Bella doveva aver capito che ogni tentativo di argomentazione era inutile, perciò si zittì. Approfittai di quel preciso istante per allontanarmi furtivo, richiamato in garage dai pensieri di Jasper...

"Sai Edward, credo che Alice ed Emmett abbiano ragione...dovresti dire tutta la verità a Bella, e chiederle perdono..insomma, da quando l'hai lasciata non sei più lo stesso...e anche se tu pensi il contrario, io sono convinto che lei ti ami ancora...il suo rancore deriva dal fatto che dopo averla lasciata così, sei tornato quando finalmente era riuscita a trovare un equilibrio, seppure così precario..."

"Non lo so Jasper, è tutto così complicato...sai che le sue amicizie umane sono andate a farsi benedire? Ero così convinto di farle del bene lasciandola libera di vivere la sua vita, che non ho minimamente pensato alle conseguenze che la mia partenza avrebbe causato...ho sempre sottovalutato i suoi sentimenti per me, e ora scopro che in questi mesi ha conosciuto solo dolore e depressione...come può perdonarmi dopo tutto quello che ha passato?"

"Ti perdonerà, ne sono certo. Ci vorrà del tempo per superare tutto, ma ce la potete fare..."

Non ebbi il tempo di controbattere: Jasper mi lasciò solo in garage, a ripensare alla conversazione appena avuta...dovevo compiere una scelta..feci l'unica cosa che mi permetteva di riflettere senza sentire i pensieri degli altri: uscii da casa e mi misi a correre.


	4. L'Ora Della Verità

_Stanza di Edward (Punto di vista generale)_

Era sola, al buio, nella stanza di Edward. Carlisle, dopo averle sussurrato parole di rassicurazione e conforto, l'aveva lasciata, dandole quindi la possibilità di riportare la sua mente a quei mesi trascorsi insieme a Edward. Quanti ricordi...la prima volta che era stata a casa sua, le loro passeggiate insieme...

Nonostante tutto il dolore provato nei mesi precedenti, non riusciva a odiarlo: sapeva di amarlo troppo...forse era per questo che non si era opposta quando Jake l'aveva baciata, chiedendole di diventare la sua ragazza...sperava di dimenticare, di rifarsi una vita superando la depressione...

E ora lui era riapparso, insieme a tutta la sua famiglia...e se da una parte ne era felicissima di averli di nuovo nella sua vita, dall'altra la distruggeva sapere che i suoi sentimenti non erano più contraccambiati, e forse non lo erano mai stati del tutto...

Persa nei suoi pensieri, non si rese nemmeno conto della figura che era sgusciata nella stanza senza farsi notare...

"Bella...ti disturbo? Non ti ho svegliata, vero?"

"Rosalie! Mio Dio, mi hai spaventata, non ti avevo sentita! Comunque no, non stavo dormendo. Volevi dirmi qualcosa?"

"A dire il vero si. Forse non vorrai credermi, e so che Edward mi ammazzerà quando si renderà conto di ciò che ti sto per raccontare, ma devi saperlo, così la smetterete di tormentarvi entrambi senza motivo..."

Bella era senza parole: cosa voleva dirle Rosalie?

"Devi sapere che Edward non ti ha lasciata perchè non ti ama, ma per il motivo esattamente opposto..So che può sembrare incredibile, ma è così. Quando Jasper ti aggredì, durante la tua festa di compleanno, la convinzione che la nostra presenza nella tua vita fosse troppo pericolosa lo spinse a decidere di partire...noi andammo con lui per non lasciarlo solo..

Non so bene cosa ti abbia detto nel bosco, ma sono sicura che ha fatto di tutto per far sì che tu gli credessi, nella speranza che potessi costruirti una vita normale e libera dal pericolo che secondo lui rappresentava per te...

In questi mesi era sempre assorto, immerso nei suoi pensieri e nel suo dolore...anche durante la caccia, si accontentava di prede facili...aveva perso completamente la voglia di vivere. Per questo abbiamo deciso di tornare a Forks trascinandolo con noi: doveva capire il suo errore, e soprattutto riprendere in mano la sua esistenza..."

Le parole della vampira lasciarono Bella completamente incredula: "Rosalie...ma com'è possibile? Nel bosco mi disse che voleva altre distrazioni..."

"Ti ha mentito. Ti ha sempre considerata molto forte, sperava che le sue bugie ti spingessero a ricominciare la tua vita, vicino ad altri esseri umani...

Quando ha scoperto di te e quel cane, è impazzito di dolore...ma ha scelto di rimanere a distanza, per non interferire, convinto che fosse la scelta più ragionevole per la tua felicità.

Ti prego Bella, se lo ami ancora, perdonalo: il suo amore per te non conosce limiti...se domani dovessi chiedergli di buttarsi sotto un treno, o di uccidersi, lui lo farebbe senza pensarci due volte...sei tutto il suo mondo ormai..."

Con queste parole, Rosalie se ne andò, lasciando Bella completamente sotto shock.

Rimase a fissare il nulla per parecchio tempo, le idee confuse: dunque Edward le aveva mentito e l'aveva lasciata per paura di costituire un rischio troppo grande per lei? Ma se era arrivata sull'orlo del suicidio proprio a causa della loro separazione e delle parole che le aveva rivolto nel bosco!

Era ora di mettere le cose in chiaro, e di decidere cosa fare...del resto la situazione non riguardava solo loro, ma anche Jacob...

Sapeva che era uscito, dal momento che Rosalie era riuscita ad avvicinarsi senza problemi. Fece quindi la cosa più sensata..

"Alice."

La ragazza apparve subito alla porta, con un sorriso in viso..

"L'ho già chiamato Bella, arriverà tra poco..."

"Sai già come andrà?"

"Meglio di quanto credi..." e senza aggiungere altro se ne andò.

Non passò nemmeno mezz'ora; ed eccolo lì, in piedi appoggiato alla porta, un'espressione preoccupata sul viso.

"Bella, va tutto bene? Alice mi ha chiamato dicendomi di tornare a casa subito...E' successo qualcosa?"

"No, ma voglio che mi spieghi un paio di cose..." il tono arrabbiato mise in allarme il vampiro..

"Dimmi..."

"Stasera ho fatto una chiaccherata davvero molto interessante con qualcuno...Che senso ha avuto raccontarmi un sacco di bugie? Pensavi davvero che sarebbe stato un bene per me stare lontana da te, e che saresti stato tu l'unico a soffrire davvero? Sono stata sul punto di suicidarmi per il dolore!"

Edward rimase sbigottito: chi le aveva detto la verità? Sicuramente qualcuno dei suoi fratelli...ma quando? Probabilmente avevano sfruttato il fatto che troppo lontano per sentire i loro pensieri...Più tardi avrebbe indagato, ora aveva questioni più urgenti... Bella era arrivata sull'orlo del suicidio per colpa sua...lui aveva cercato di proteggerla, e invece l'aveva quasi uccisa!

"Bella..."

"Guardami negli occhi Edward, e abbi il buon senso di dirmi la verità una volta per tutte! La situazione non riguarda solo noi due, ma anche Jacob! Gli devo molto, mi ha salvata dalla depressione, ma non lo amo...non come amo te...quando te ne sei andato, mi sono sentita completamente vuota, come se il cuore mi fosse stato strappato...e quando sei tornato..vederti di nuovo, credendo che i sentimenti che provavo, anzi che provo, per te non fossero ricambiati..." disse, le calde lacrime che ormai sgorgavano libere sul suo viso.

Vederla piangere così, sapendo di averla costretta a soffrire almeno quanto lui, sciolse tutte le sue barriere: in fondo, voleva davvero tenere lontana da sé quella piccola, dolce, indifesa umana che ormai era diventata il centro del suo mondo interiore?

"Si Bella, ti ho mentito. Ti ho detto che non ti volevo, ma solo perchè pensavo che fosse la scelta migliore per te...la paura di vederti morire per colpa della mia natura mostruosa era diventata insopportabile...non pensavo che la sofferenza che mi ero condannato a patire per saperti al sicuro fosse così profonda anche per te...

Io amo e amerò sempre e solo te...per noi vampiri i cambiamenti sono rari, e quando avvengono sono permanenti...e tu hai cambiato il mio mondo...ormai sei diventata il centro della mia esistenza...

Se mi vuoi ancora accanto a te, giuro che non ti lascerò mai più"

"Sei davvero così sicuro di volermi? Cosa succederà la prossima volta che il tuo livello di sopportazione del pericolo passerà la soglia limite? O la prossima volta che un vampiro mi attaccherà? Mi lascerai di nuovo? Non potrei sopportarlo di nuovo.."

"Non lo farò...mi rendo conto che la sofferenza sarebbe troppo grande per entrambi...sono una creatura fondamentalmente egoista Bella, non so nemmeno io come ho trovato la forza di lasciarti sei mesi fa...ma credimi, non riuscirei a ritrovare la stessa forza una seconda volta..."

Passarono alcuni interminabili secondi, fino a quando Bella esclamò:

"Beh che fai lì impalato? Vieni qui e baciami subito, se vuoi davvero stare con me!"

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte: in mezzo secondo Edward attraversò la distanza che li separava e la baciò con passione, come se il tempo trascorso durante la lontananza non fosse mai esistito.

Erano seduti sul letto, teneramente abbracciati, quando un grido scandaloso li destò:

"DOV'E' BELLA! PARLA, O GIURO CHE RADO AL SUOLO LA CASA!"

Era Jacob; a quanto pareva, Bella si era dimenticata di chiamarlo e, una volta scoperto dove si trovava, era venuto di corsa a cercarla in preda a gelosia folle...

_Sorpresi? Scommetto che non vi aspettavate un aiuto così importante da parte di Rosalie! Ho voluto scegliere lei perchè nei primi due libri è stata resa come una specie di vipera che sa pensare solo a se stessa...credo che in realtà sia molto più complessa come personalità, e che sia così per il dolore di non aver potuto avere figli..._

_A parte queste mie constatazioni personali, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto. A presto!_


	5. La Confessione

_In questo capitolo riprendo (almeno parzialmente)il punto di vista di Edward, abbandonato nel precedente capitolo a favore di quello generico (dato il punto chiave mi sembrava più appropriato)._

_Fan di Jacob preparate i fazzoletti! _

Le urla continuavano, e Bella accanto a me era palesemente in preda al panico...

"Dannazione! Mi sono dimenticata di Jacob! Che casino!"

"Come intendi comportarti?"

"Non lo so... non voglio farlo soffrire, per me è importante almeno come amico, ma non posso tenerlo sulla corda...del resto temo la sua reazione, che possa farvi del male a causa di ciò che gli dirò..."

Tenera, dolce Bella, sempre così altruista... "Non preoccuparti per noi, ce la sappiamo cavare fin troppo bene, e comunque i lupi non hanno motivo di attaccarci, non abbiamo rotto il patto..."

Passarono alcuni interminabili minuti, alla fine dei quali mi fece segno di aiutarla ad alzarsi: dunque aveva deciso di affrontarlo...coraggiosa come sempre.

Ci avviammo giù per le scale, verso la sorgente della urla, sempre più insistenti e volgari.

La scena che ci trovammo davanti ci lasciò sorpresi: Jacob era tenuto fermo da Emmett e Jasper mentre Carlisle cercava di calmarlo spiegandogli cosa era successo, ma a quanto pareva lui non lo stava ad ascoltare.

"VOGLIO VEDERE BELLA..."

"ADESSO PIANTALA JACOB! SMETTILA DI URLARE COME UN PAZZO!" Il tono di voce di Bella mi lasciò senza parole, ma perlomeno riuscì a zittire il lupo, almeno fino a quando non vide che era abbracciata a me per sostenersi...a quel punto cominciò a tremare, la rabbia ormai evidente...

"Non osare trasformarti in questa casa!" Bella era furiosa: non potevo leggere i suoi pensieri, ma era evidente dalla sua espressione che gli scatti d'ira di Jacob la irritavano molto..

Il tremore cominciò a calmarsi, almeno in parte, ma lo sguardo omicida era ancora lì, e non voleva andarsene...forse era il caso di aspettare con le confessioni...

Ma Bella non mi diede il tempo di esternare queste mie preoccupazioni:

"Datti una calmata Jacob! Noi due dobbiamo parlare, e non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo mentre tu sei in preda ad una rabbia cieca!"

Il lupo rimase immobile, i tremori erano spariti, ma non sapevo per quanto...i licantropi erano famosi per essere alquanto volubili, temevo per l'incolumità della mia amata..

Ma come sempre lei mi sorprese, lasciando il sostegno fornito dalle mie braccia e, zoppicando verso il licantropo, lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori dalla casa.

Tutti erano preoccupati, come me del resto; avevano sentito le nostre parole mentre eravamo in camera, e sapevano cosa stava per accadere...eravamo in tensione, pronti a scattare al minimo segno di ostilità, ma rimanemmo comunque in casa, sapendo bene che la questione riguardava loro due soltanto.

_Entrata di Casa Cullen (Punto di vista generale)_

Si trovavano nello spiazzo anteriore alla tenuta; Bella sapeva che era meglio chiarire tutto subito, aspettare avrebbe solo prolungato la sofferenza di entrambi...

"Allora Bella, fammi indovinare! Mi stai per dire che tu e il tuo stupido succhiasangue ve la state facendo alle mie spalle da chissà quanto tempo e che ti sei finalmente decisa a piantarmi!"

"No Jacob, sono qui per dirti come sono andate le cose durante la gita … e per tua informazione non mi sono rimessa con Edward, non ancora almeno...durante la visita al parco marino mi sono fatta male alla caviglia, e non riuscivo a camminare...Edward mi ha trovata, e siccome tutti se ne erano già andati, inconsapevoli di averci lasciato indietro, lui mi ha portata di corsa qui da Carlisle, per far controllare la gravità della ferita...

Carlisle mi ha chiesto di stare qui una notte in osservazione, per controllare che il gonfiore...è così che io e Edward abbiamo avuto modo di chiarirci..il nostro amore è ancora forte come all'inizio, forse anche di più..."

"Come puoi amarlo ancora nonostante tutto quello che hai passato per colpa sua?!"

"Non lo potrei mai incolpare di ciò che è successo durante la sua assenza, non sapeva che avrei reagito così...è vero, in questi mesi ho sofferto moltissimo, ma ora so che se n'è andato pensando che fosse la soluzione migliore per la mia incolumità, non era conscio del fatto che la sua scelta mi avrebbe devastata in quel modo...ha sofferto la lontananza almeno quanto me, ma ha sopportato sperando che potessi essere più felice senza di lui...ma non è così...le nostre vite non hanno senso se restiamo separati..."

"Allora per tutto questo tempo mi hai solo preso in giro!"

"No Jake, io ci tenevo davvero a stare con te...speravo con il tempo di riuscire a darti ciò che meriti davvero, ma il ritorno di Edward e il chiarimento che abbiamo avuto stanotte mi hanno fatto capire che non è possibile...ti voglio molto bene, sei una delle persone più importanti della mia vita, ma non ti amo, non come amo Edward...e non come meriteresti.

Preferisco chiudere qui, piuttosto che farti soffrire oltre...spero solo che tu possa trovare una ragazza capace di provare per te i sentimenti che io non ho saputo contraccambiare, e che un giorno tu possa perdonarmi per il male che ti ho fatto...ricordati che qualunque cosa accada per me resterai sempre il miglior amico del mondo..."

Jacob rimase in silenzio, il dolore evidente, ma non si mosse; era chiaro che niente avrebbe potuto farle cambiare idea...del resto doveva aspettarselo: durante i mesi di assenza dei Cullen lei si rifiutava anche solo di nominarli...la loro relazione non aveva mai alleviato la sua sofferenza, e nonostante i bei momenti trascorsi insieme aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che lei non riuscisse a lasciarsi andare completamente...

Il ritorno dei vampiri aveva ridestato una parte di lei malamente soppressa per molti mesi, e aveva immediatamente incrinato il loro rapporto; la gelosia aveva preso velocemente il sopravvento, conscio dei sentimenti che ancora legavano Bella alla sanguisuga...gli eventi di quella notte non erano inaspettati, in fondo sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo...che Bella sarebbe tornata da lui...

Senza dire altro, si voltò, incapace di guardarla ancora in volto, e se ne andò verso la foresta.

Non appena fu lontano da casa Cullen, si trasformò, cercando di allontanare l'ondata di emozioni e di dolore che lo affliggevano.

Tuttavia, non poté sfuggirvi del tutto, poiché i suoi fratelli avevano percepito i suoi pensieri ed erano molto preoccupati:

"_Dannati succhiasangue! Perchè devono esistere?"_

"_Bella è pazza a rivolere quel coso!"_

"_Forse dovremmo mostrare loro cosa vuol dire morire per mano di un branco di licantropi incazzati..."_

La voce di Sam bloccò i pensieri di tutti:

"_Noi non attaccheremo proprio nessuno. Il patto non è stato infranto, e Bella ha scelto consapevolmente e liberamente...noi possiamo contestare la sua decisione, ma non possiamo opporci. Jacob, aspettami, vengo a prenderti, dopodichè torneremo alla riserva; voglio che tu non ti muova da lì per qualche giorno. So bene come ti senti, e devi riuscire a elaborare bene il dolore prima di tornare a trasformarti..."_

Jacob eseguì gli ordini senza fiatare; sapeva di aver bisogno di tempo per riprendersi, e sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscito, con il sostegno dei suoi fratelli e della sua famiglia..

E chissà, forse un giorno sarebbe anche riuscito a perdonare Bella per avergli spezzato il cuore.


	6. Conseguenze

Quella notte Bella pianse fino ad addormentarsi, spaventandomi non poco. Sapevo che per lei separarsi da una persona così importante era molto doloroso, ma non pensavo fino a quel punto...che avesse fatto la scelta giusta? I dubbi cominciavano ad assalirmi...

Sentii la mia amata rigirarsi e, quando guardai verso di lei, incrociai il mio sguardo con un paio d'occhi color cioccolato, che mi scrutavano preoccupati.

"Scusa per ieri sera...immagino che vedermi in quello stato non fosse esattamente nei tuoi programmi...però ora sto meglio, tranquillo, non ti costringerò più ad assistere a uno spettacolo del genere.."

"Bella stavi così tanto male...sei sicura di aver scelto bene? Il tuo dolore è profondo..."

"Si Edward, sono sicura. Voglio molto bene a Jacob, lui mi ha impedito di impazzire o di fare altre cose ben peggiori mentre tu non c'eri, ma non riuscirò mai ad amarlo come amo te. E' un sentimento diverso...il mio cuore ormai ti appartiene, se tu non ci sei la mia vita non ha senso...ciò che mi fa davvero soffrire è l'idea che lui stia patendo un dolore ben peggiore del mio...gli avevo detto che non potevo promettergli nulla, ma ciò non toglie comunque che mi dispiace moltissimo...senza contare che così ho perso il mio miglior amico..."

"Io credo che prima o poi ti perdonerà per ciò che è successo...e da parte mia, gli resterò sempre e comunque debitore per essersi preso cura di te...non penso che potrò mai perdonarmi per averti abbandonata.."

"Non dirlo nemmeno! Hai fatto quel che hai fatto con le migliori intenzioni, e forse con qualsiasi altra ragazza avrebbe funzionato...e comunque ricorda che io non ce l'ho affatto con te, e soprattutto che sono felice che tu sia ritornato sui tuoi passi".

Prima che potessi aggiungere altro, Alice piombò in camera, ricordandoci che entro un'ora dovevamo essere a scuola. Carlisle diede il via libera a Bella, dicendo che la caviglia era a posto; ci vestimmo in fretta, e spingendo la macchina a massima velocità nonostante lo sguardo torvo della mia amata, arrivammo in perfetto orario.

Ci stavamo avviando verso l'entrata, quando una serie distinta di pensieri mi bloccò, facendomi irrigidire; mi girai e vidi 3 lupi intenti a fissarci. Anche Bella se ne accorse, e timorosa mi guardò, non sapendo quali fossero le loro intenzioni. Io le feci un mezzo sorriso di rassicurazione e lentamente ci avvicinammo verso il terzetto.

"Cullen."

"Sam, Quil, Embry."

"Sai già perchè siamo qui?"

"Certamente, ma sareste così gentili da spiegare ad alta voce, così che anche Bella possa capire di cosa stiamo parlando?"

Sentivo chiaramente il risentimento di Quil e Embry nei confronti di Bella, ma li ignorai, fissando Sam in attesa della sua spiegazione.

"Siamo qui per dirvi che non abbiamo intenzione di rompere il patto, poiché Bella ha scelto tra te e Jacob liberamente...tuttavia è chiaro che ormai non è più la benvenuta a La Push. D'accordo con il consiglio abbiamo deciso di non estendere questo divieto anche a Charlie, poiché all'oscuro di tutto, in modo che possa continuare a frequentare Billy senza problemi."

Bella accanto a me rimase in silenzio; probabilmente si aspettava una misura del genere, ma sembrava comunque sollevata del fatto che a suo padre fosse ancora permesso recarsi nella riserva.

Senza dire altro, i lupi si voltarono e se ne andarono, sparendo nella vegetazione circostante.

Ci avviammo in silenzio verso la scuola, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Anche Alice, che si era tenuta a distanza, non aveva detto nulla, e soprattutto, stava facendo di tutto per tenermi fuori dalla sua mente. Cosa stava tramando? Che fosse stata lei a parlare con Bella, a dirle la verità? Possibile.

La giornata continuò normalmente, come se nulla fosse accaduto; raccontammo ad Angela e Ben dell'incidente durante la gita e del fatto che nessuno si fosse accorto della nostra assenza, e cosa ancor più importante, gli annunciammo che ci eravamo rimessi insieme.

Rimasi stupito leggendo la felicità nei loro pensieri: a quanto pareva non erano molto convinti della relazione di Bella e Jacob, si vedeva che lei comunque era infelice...ma si chiedevano anche come era avvenuto il cambiamento, visto che fino a tre giorni prima a malapena ci parlavamo...

"Immagino che vi stiate chiedendo come sia possibile un cambiamento del genere in tre giorni..."

"In effetti si, ma non abbiamo detto nulla perchè in fondo sono affari vostri, tra te e Bella.."

Prima che potessi aprire bocca, Bella continuò per me:

"Quando Edward e la sua famiglia sono partiti sono caduta in depressione, questo lo sapete bene. Lui, per cercare di costringermi a dimenticarlo e continuare con la mia vita, mi aveva mentito dicendomi di non amarmi più...ma come per me, la lontananza è stata deleteria anche per lui, così la sua famiglia ha deciso di tornare qui...in questo periodo di tempo l'ho tenuto a distanza per via delle parole che mi aveva rivolto...l'incidente al parco marino ci ha dato l'occasione per chiarirci..."

"E Jacob? Lo sa già?"

"Si...ho rotto con lui subito dopo il chiarimento, del resto non era giusto farlo soffrire..."

"Come l'ha presa?"

"Meglio di quanto pensassi, forse perchè una parte di lui se lo aspettava...spero solo che un giorno possa perdonarmi..."

La discussione fu chiusa lì. Angela e Ben avevano notato il disagio di Bella, e avevano spostato la conversazione su temi diversi. Li ringraziai mentalmente per la loro delicatezza.

La giornata proseguì normale fino alla sera, quando riaccompagnai a casa Bella. Inutile dire che Charlie, già avvisato dal suo amico Billy, ed era sul piede di guerra.

"Bella! Ma come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere a Jacob! Per lui poi! Non è il benvenuto in questa casa! Non voglio che tu stia con lui!"

Bella non fece una piega, e con grande calma replicò:

"Papà credimi, mi dispiace molto per Jacob, ma preferisco saperlo alla riserva sofferente e a conoscenza della verità, piuttosto che prenderlo in giro. Gli voglio un gran bene, ma non sono innamorata di lui. Si riprenderà, e potrà trovare qualcuno che sappia amarlo come merita, piuttosto che stare con una ragazza che lo vede solo come un amico.

Per quanto riguarda Edward, lui ha sofferto quanto me. Ci amiamo, e vogliamo stare insieme. Dovrai accettare la sua presenza, se vuoi che continui a vivere in questa casa."

Il volto di Charlie era paonazzo: non si era aspettato una risposta del genere, ed era rimasto temporaneamente senza parole.

"Cosa vorresti dire?"

"Che ormai sono maggiorenne, e posso scegliere liberamente cosa fare della mia vita. Ti voglio bene papà, e mi piace vivere con te, ma se mi vuoi qui almeno fino alla fine delle superiori dovrai accettare la presenza di Edward..."

Il padre di Bella non aggiunse altro: mi guardò torvo e si avviò verso il soggiorno, non degnandoci di attenzione per il resto del pomeriggio.

La discussione era vinta: potevo leggere chiaramente nei pensieri di Charlie il rancore nei miei confronti, ma sapeva che Bella aveva ragione su tutta la linea e soprattutto non aveva validi motivi per opporsi alla nostra relazione.

Io e Bella, silenziosamente, ci avviammo verso la sua stanza. Era passato parecchio tempo dall'ultima volta che ci ero stato, nelle lunghe notti che avevo passato ad osservarla mentre dormiva, ma tutto era rimasto esattamente com'era.

Ci sedemmo contro la testiera del letto, la sua testa appoggiata al mio petto; era bello poterla stringere di nuovo a me, sapendo che il suo cuore sarebbe appartenuto solo ed esclusivamente a me, per sempre.


	7. Il Pericolo In Agguato

Era passato oltre un mese dal chiarimento con Bella. Le nostre giornate insieme trascorrevano sempre troppo velocemente, il tempo sempre troppo poco, troppo sfuggevole..

Era un ritorno alle vecchie abitudini: le lunghe passeggiate nei boschi, le serate in compagnia della mia famiglia, le ore di scuola insieme ad Angela e Ben...

Ma nonostante tutto ciò, le conseguenze delle mie scelte si facevano ancora sentire: la paura dell'abbandono spesso attanagliava la mia amata, rendendola vulnerabile ad attacchi di panico e incubi notturni...in quei momenti non potevo fare altro che starle accanto, stando con lei il più a lungo possibile, anche a costo di soffrire la sete più del necessario...

E poi restava la questione Jacob. Io e Bella non ne avevamo più parlato dopo quella terribile sera, ma sapevo quanto il dolore del lupo l'avesse distrutta...e nonostante la paura di rappresaglie, il buon senso e la diplomazia di Sam e Carlisle avevano evitato scontri o peggio, la guerra aperta.

La mia famiglia aveva accolto con gioia il ritorno di Bella, tutti, persino Rosalie, che in passato era sempre stata contraria alla sua presenza nelle nostre vite. Mi aveva sorpreso scoprire che era stata proprio la più problematica della mia famiglia ad aiutarmi...

_Era sera, e tutti insieme stavamo guardando un film alla tv. Bella era accoccolata tra le mie braccia e continuava a scambiare sguardi con Rose, una complicità non verbale che solo loro potevano capire._

_Fu allora che si tradì, lasciando per un secondo che il ricordo dei loro discorsi fosse visibile.._

_Rimasi di stucco, ma non dissi nulla...avrei aspettato il momento migliore per parlarle a quattr'occhi..._

"_Rose...da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato..."_

_Alice, che probabilmente aveva già visto tutto, aveva portato Bella a fare shopping a Portland, fornendomi l'occasione migliore per parlare con l'altra mia sorella..._

"_Di cosa stai parlando scusa?"_

"_Del discorso che hai fatto a Bella quella sera..."_

"_Era necessario Edward. Stavi male, e nella tua depressione ci stavi trascinando giù con te. Lei è la tua esatta metà, ed è chiaro che non potete essere felici se rimanete separati, tuttavia la tua testardaggine ti impediva di passare all'azione._

_So di essere stata ingiusta con lei in passato, ma cercherò di migliorare...ormai fa parte anche lei di questa famiglia..."_

_Rimasi senza parole, e non c'era comunque bisogno di aggiungere altro. La abbracciai stretta, le diedi un bacio sulla fronte per ringraziarla e me ne andai, lasciandola alle sue precedenti occupazioni._

Ci stavamo avviando verso il parcheggio della scuola, le lezioni del giorno concluse, quando mi resi conto di due figure che ci attendevano guardinghe vicino alla mia Volvo. Sam e...Jacob.

I loro pensieri erano incredibilmente fugaci, una lunga serie di immagini non molto chiare..osservare la loro inquietudine mi provocò sensazioni che speravo di non dover mai più provare...la paura, quando James aveva deciso di fare di Bella la sua preda...e allora capii. Alice, accanto a me, colse il mio sconforto, ma scelse di non dire nulla; teneva invece sotto braccio Bella, che alla vista dei due lupi si era visibilmente irrigidita.

Ci avvicinammo.

"Sam, Jacob."

"Cullen. Immagino che i nostri pensieri abbiamo già parlato per noi..."

"Non proprio, ma ho colto uno sprazzo, e non sono sicuro che mi piaccia dove va a parare.."

"Di che cosa state parlando?" chiese Bella visibilmente preoccupata.

Jacob si voltò verso di lei; fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, teso, lasciando che fosse Sam a parlare, ma non appena vide l'espressione di Bella, si rilassò e proseguì lui al posto del suo alfa:

"Alcuni giorni fa sono scomparsi due escursionisti nei nostri territori...di solito fatti del genere non creano grandi preoccupazioni, capita che persone poco esperte si possano perdere nei boschi...ma stamattina abbiamo trovato i loro corpi straziati, e i segni classici di un attacco da parte di..."

A quel punto Sam decise di riprendere in mano il discorso, probabilmente per paura che gli animi si accendessero:

"Sappiamo che voi non c'entrate, tuttavia il soggetto in questione conosce molto bene la zona...avete qualche idea in merito?"

"Forse si...però sarebbe opportuno parlarne in un posto più appropriato...che ne dite di incontrarci sul confine tra un' ora? In questo modo saremmo tutti presenti..."

I due lupi acconsentirono e, una volta stabiliti i dettagli, ci separammo da loro e salimmo in macchina; durante il viaggio verso casa restammo in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.

Arrivati a destinazione, radunammo il resto della famiglia in sala pranzo, e una volta spiegata la situazione, ci dirigemmo al punto d'incontro.

Come previsto, trovammo il branco, al gran completo e in forma umana, ad aspettarci.

"Salve a voi. Edward ci ha spiegato a grandi linee il discorso che avete avuto a scuola..cos'è successo in dettaglio?" Carlisle sembrava molto calmo, ma riuscivo a leggere una certa inquietudine nei suoi pensieri...

"Come già detto stamattina, alle prime luci dell'alba abbiamo trovato i cadaveri di due turisti nella zona ovest della riserva, non lontano dal confine tra i nostri rispettivi territori. Recavano i segni di un attacco da parte di un vampiro...sappiamo che non siete stati voi, anche perchè vi teniamo costantemente sott'occhio...ma il succhiasangue in questione conosce di sicuro la zona, vista la destrezza con cui si muove...dopo il ritrovamento dei corpi Paul e Jared hanno provato a cercare tracce che ci potessero condurre a lui, ma sembra essersi volatilizzato nel nulla...avete qualche idea?"

"A dire il vero si...ma per essere sicuri dovremmo sentire l'odore di questo vampiro, per vedere se è familiare...dovreste consentire a me e a uno dei miei figli di passare il confine, per recarci sul luogo del ritrovamento..."

"Così sia...seguitemi."

Carlisle mi fece segno di seguirlo, così passammo il confine del nostro territorio e andammo con Sam nel fitto della foresta.

Nonostante il fastidio causato dall'odore dei licantropi, sia io che Carlisle sentimmo immediatamente un odore molto familiare...e la mia preoccupazione si trasformò in timore allo stato puro.

"E' lei Carlisle...è tornata per Bella..." la mia voce era strozzata, sconvolta dal flusso di emozioni che la scoperta aveva causato.

"Già...è un grosso problema...perchè tra tutti è sicuramente la più imprevedibile..."

"L'avete riconosciuta dunque...potreste spiegarci?"

Lasciai che fosse Carlisle a spiegare, la sua calma fondamentale in un momento così delicato:

"L'anno scorso un gruppo di tre vampiri passò da queste parti. Uno di loro, James, era un segugio, cioè un vampiro specialista nelle caccie, e aveva scelto come vittima Bella. Noi lo abbiamo ucciso e la sua compagna, Victoria, ha giurato vendetta...vuole uccidere Bella perchè è stato Edward ad annientare James..ha un istinto speciale per la fuga, infatti l'anno scorso è riuscita a sfuggire anche alle nostre ricerche. Non si fermerà finchè non avrà preso Bella, o finchè non la uccideremo..."

"E il terzo succhiasangue?"

"Laurent? Bella ci ha detto che ve ne siete già occupati voi qualche tempo fa..."

"Ah si, quel vampiro che aveva cercato di attaccarla..."

"Esatto. Lui e Victoria erano rimasti in buoni rapporti, e lui era tornato qui per farle un favore e compiere un sopralluogo..."

"Cosa intendete fare?"

"Dobbiamo assolutamente trovarla...non solo per proteggere Bella, ma anche gli altri umani della zona...non si fermerà davanti a nulla pur di raggiungere il suo obiettivo..."

"In questo caso dobbiamo unire le forze, è nell'interesse di tutti..."

"Concordo...torniamo dagli altri, così possiamo definire i dettagli."

E così fu. Lasciato quel luogo di desolazione e morte, ci avviammo di nuovo verso il confine. Un grande sentimento di sconforto attanagliava il mio cuore: come avrei spiegato alla mia amata che la sua vita era di nuovo in pericolo?

_Rieccomi! Risolto il pairing principale, ho deciso di aggiungere un pizzico di azione per sviluppi futuri..._

_Buona lettura!Recensite e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!_


	8. L'Unione Fa La Forza

La mia Bella mi aspettava al confine, la preoccupazione dipinta sul suo viso; ovviamente aveva già capito che qualcosa non andava, e le nostre espressioni non aiutarono di certo a rasserenare l'atmosfera.

Prima che potessimo dire nulla però, Sam parlò:

"Bene. Suggerisco di parlare con le nostre rispettive famiglie, e di aggiornarci domani. Che ne dite?"

"Così sia. Come ci mettiamo in contatto? Posso lasciarvi il mio numero di cellulare..."

"Non sarà necessario. Domani Jacob passerà con suo padre a casa di Charlie per la partita, perciò potrebbe parlarne con Bella..."

Una vena di gelosia percorse il mio corpo, ma la repressi subito: in fondo, Bella aveva lasciato il lupo per stare con me...

Carlisle mi guardò per vedere la mia reazione e, quando mi vide rilassato, diede il suo assenso.

"Bella, tu sei d'accordo?"

"Per me non ci sono problemi...e per te, Jacob?"

Era la prima volta che la mia amata parlava di nuovo con lui; mi voltai in direzione del lupo, osservando la sua espressione.

I suoi pensieri erano relativamente tranquilli, nessun rancore. Buon segno.

"No, per me nessun problema."

"Allora è deciso." Sam chiuse così la conversazione, e insieme al resto del branco sparì nella foresta.

"E' tornata, non è vero?" Bella non ci aveva messo molto a capire: cosa poteva inquietare così tanto sia i lupi che i vampiri?

"Si...ha ucciso quei due escursionisti...i licantropi sono preoccupati almeno quanto noi, così abbiamo deciso di unire le forze per stanarla..."

"Non è giusto...rischiate tutti quanti solo per proteggere me!" il solito altruismo di Bella scaldò il mio cuore freddo e immortale, e mi fece sorridere.

"Non solo te amore mio, ma anche tutte le persone che vivono in questa zona. Sai che Victoria può essere imprevedibile..."

Il resto della mia famiglia ascoltava in silenzio la nostra conversazione; Carlisle aveva già spiegato tutto, troppo veloce per le orecchie umane di Bella..Rosalie decise di intervenire:

"Bella tu sei la compagna di Edward, e in quanto tale fai parte di questa famiglia. Faremo ciò che è necessario per proteggere te, e ovviamente gli abitanti di questa zona, dovesse anche significare un alleanza con quei cani. Non preoccuparti per noi, uniti in un solo gruppo non avremo nessun problema."

Le sue parole sembrarono avere effetto su Bella, che annuì con un cenno del capo, la conversazione conclusa.

_Riserva Quileute (POV generale)_

"Ritieni davvero saggio coinvolgere i Cullen in questa faccenda?"

I licantropi, dopo esser tornati alla riserva, si erano trovati a casa del loro alfa per discutere gli eventi recenti; Jared e Paul si erano dimostrati piuttosto perplessi, la diffidenza nei confronti dei vampiri evidente.

"Si, e lo sapete anche voi. Finora non hanno mai dato problemi, e comunque il loro aiuto può essere prezioso per prendere quella dannata succhiasangue, che invece potrebbe causare una vera strage di innocenti..."

Prima che qualcuno avesse il tempo di controbattere, Jacob intervenne:

"So che i nostri antenati ci hanno insegnato a considerare i vampiri i nostri peggiori nemici, ma non possiamo continuare ad avere pregiudizi così forti anche nei confronti dei Cullen. In tutto questo tempo si sono attenuti alle regole, rispettandole senza problemi come sancito dal patto. Non dico di diventare amici inseparabili, ma di imparare a non generalizzare con tutta la specie e tessere con loro relazioni di rispetto. In fondo siamo vicini, e coesistere in pace conviene a tutti...Riguardo l'alleanza, ricordatevi che l'unione fa la forza, mentre restare divisi e intenti a scannarci l'un l'altro ci renderà deboli, facili bersagli anche in futuro"

"Detto da te fa strano, lo sai fratello?"

"Lo so, ma ciò che è successo con Bella non c'entra nulla con l'attuale questione...pensate bene a ciò che ho detto."

Con queste parole Jacob se ne andò, lasciando ai suoi fratelli le successive disquisizioni. Camminando verso casa, ripensò agli eventi del mese precendente: per giorni non si era mosso di casa, distrutto dal dolore, e aveva odiato a morte tutti i Cullen per essere tornati. Ma quando il dolore si era calmato, lasciando spazio alla ragione, le parole di Bella avevano trovato un loro significato:

"_Io ci tenevo davvero a stare con te.."_

"_Per me resterai il migliore amico del mondo."_

Lei gli voleva bene, di questo ne era sicuro, ma l'amore che condivideva con Cullen era troppo grande, troppo profondo; Bella non sarebbe mai stata completamente felice con lui...

Questa conclusione era stata l'inizio del processo di guarigione: era riuscito a perdonare Bella, e aveva mentalmente ringraziato il cielo per la sua onestà, per averlo lasciato prima di rimettersi con Cullen..

L'idea di saperla in pericolo lo preoccupava; per proteggerla avrebbe accettato senza problemi qualunque cosa, anche allearsi con tutta la famiglia dei vampiri.

"Ehilà Charlie! Come va, tutto bene?"

Come promesso da Sam, Jacob aveva accompagnato Billy a casa Swan per la partita di baseball in tv. Nel vederlo insieme a suo padre, lo sceriffo rimase perplesso: dopo la rottura con Bella, il ragazzo si era sempre rifiutato di tornare lì...

"Ciao Jacob! Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui! Insomma, dopo quello che è successo..."

"Non temere Charlie, è tutto a posto! A dire il vero sono qui proprio perchè dovrei parlare con tua figlia...Dov'è?"

"Sono qui Jacob..."

Bella era apparsa dietro a suo padre, che suo malgrado appariva sempre più confuso. Lei si voltò verso di lui, per calmarlo:

"Stai tranquillo papà, è tutto a posto. Vado a fare una passeggiata con Jacob nel bosco qui vicino, dobbiamo parlare di alcune cose...non farò tardi, tu guarda tranquillo la partita insieme a Billy."

Senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere, Bella salutò velocemente Billy e si avviò verso il sentiero insieme al lupo, che l'aveva seguita tranquillamente e senza indugi.

"Allora Bella, come stai?"

"Insomma...sono preoccupata per il ritorno di Victoria, ho paura per la gente di qui...e per tutti voi..."

"Per noi non devi proprio preoccuparti. L'alleanza con i Cullen ci renderà imbattibili, prenderemo quella dannata succhiasangue prima che possa fare altri danni..."

"Sai, non mi aspettavo questa proposta da parte vostra, dopo quello che è successo..."

"Lo so, e gli altri, specialmente Paul e Jared, sono ancora scettici. Ma sia io che Sam siamo concordi sul fatto che il rispetto e la collaborazione reciproca siano fondamentali contro le minacce esterne.."

"Jacob..."

"Lo so cosa stai pensando Bella. Non sono arrabbiato né con te né con..Edward. All'inizio ho sofferto molto, e vi odiati tutti, lo ammetto, ma mi sono reso conto che con me non saresti mai stata felice, non come lo sei con lui..capirlo mi ha permesso di perdonarti, e soprattutto di apprezzare l'onestà che hai dimostrato nei miei confronti...sono contento che tu mi abbia lasciato subito, almeno ho potuto smettere di illudermi e vedere la realtà della situazione...una parte di me probabilmente continuerà ad amarti, ma se tu lo vuoi possiamo provare ad essere di nuovo amici..."

Bella era rimasta senza parole, ma del resto non erano necessarie; con le lacrime agli occhi si gettò addosso al ragazzo e lo abbracciò.

Rimasero in quella posizione per un periodo di tempo indefinito; alla fine, quando si staccarono, Jacob si ricordò del messaggio del suo alfa:

"Preso com'ero non ti ho riferito il messaggio di Sam. Ha suggerito di trovarci tutti sul confine, stasera, per parlare della strategia, di come suddividerci i compiti.."

"D'accordo, lo riferirò a Carlisle...per che ora?"

"Subito dopo il tramonto."

"Ok, ti faccio sapere poi."

"Perfetto. Chiamami appena sai qualcosa. Te lo ricordi il mio numero, vero?"

Bella rise al tentativo del lupo di sdrammatizzare. Nonostante la minaccia incombente, si sentiva finalmente completa: Edward era di nuovo accanto a lei, e Jacob era riuscito a perdonarla e ad accettarla di nuovo come amica...

Senza dire altro, i due ragazzi si avviarono verso casa Swan.

_Salve a tutti! Mi era dispiaciuto molto far finire così malamente la storia tra Bella e Jacob, la loro amicizia è davvero stupenda nei libri, così ho deciso di sistemare un po' le cose tra loro...In Eclipse il personaggio di Jacob non mi è piaciuto nei suoi inutili tentativi di conquistare Bella, così nella mia storia ho voluto addolcirlo, basandomi sulla sua caratterizzazione negli altri libri della serie...fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!_


	9. Strategie

Aspettavo Bella nella mia auto, poco lontano da casa sua. Avevo sentito i pensieri di suo padre e di Billy, quindi ero conscio del fatto che la mia amata fosse con il suo ex ragazzo nel bosco lì vicino...

Sapevo che Jacob non era più arrabbiato con lei, ma una parte di me continuava a preoccuparsi...finchè non li vidi sbucare dalla vegetazione, mentre parlavano e ridevano, come due vecchi amici. Non resistetti alla tentazione, e ascoltai i pensieri del lupo.

_Sono felice che Bella e io siamo di nuovo amici. Non è la stessa cosa, ma per lo meno è felice...e so che un giorno lo sarò anch'io._

_Spero che Cullen sia capace di darle serenità e gioia, altrimenti lo prendo a calci da qui fino a Seattle._

Allora erano tornati amici! Sentire i suoi pensieri mi riempì di sollievo: Bella aveva sofferto molto la lontananza del suo migliore amico, e sicuramente il suo perdono l'aveva resa felice...sorrisi involontariamente all'ultimo commento...e mi avviai verso la casa.

"Salve Jacob."

"Edward!" Bella mi abbracciò stretto, ma aveva un aria preoccupata...forse temeva la mia reazione...

"Cullen...spero che tu non sia qui per gelosia, non è necessario..."

"Non lo sono. Mi trovo qui per Bella, vengo sempre da lei il pomeriggio...e comunque so bene che non ho motivi per preoccuparmi."

"Immagino tu abbia sentito i miei pensieri..."

"Solo gli ultimi 5 minuti, cioè da quando sono arrivato"

"Lascio che sia Bella a spiegarti tutto, io vado da mio padre e da Charlie. A dopo."

Con quelle parole, Jacob si allontanò.

La mia amata si voltò verso di me con un'espressione sollevata e, allo stesso tempo, incuriosita, ma non mi chiese nulla. Al contrario, mi spiegò di cosa avevano parlato lei e Jacob, e mi suggerì di chiamare subito Carlisle per comunicargli i dettagli per l'incontro. Finito di parlare con mio padre, mi avviai con Bella verso casa Swan, giusto in tempo per vedere il lupo accompagnare suo padre verso la loro macchina.

"Jacob, Signor Black."

"Cullen. Hai parlato con i tuoi? Cosa hanno detto?"

"Per loro va benissimo, non ci sono problemi. Ci vediamo stasera."

Detto questo, i due Quileute si allontanarono, lasciando me e Bella da soli.

"Allora Bella, cosa vuoi fare oggi?"

"Andiamo a casa tua, ho voglia di vedere Alice e Esme"

Salimmo in macchina, e ci avviammo verso casa mia. Passammo alcuni minuti in silenzio, finchè la mia amata non parlò, un po' esitante:

"Senti Edward, riguardo a Jacob..."

"Non sono necessarie spiegazioni Bella. So che siete tornati amici, e ne sono felice, perchè finalmente ti vedo davvero contenta..Non sono geloso, non ne ho motivo, sia perchè tu hai scelto volontariamente di stare con me, sia perchè lui oramai è riuscito a perdonarti e a riaccettarti come semplice amica.

Sono lieto che lui e Sam abbiano deciso di allearsi con noi, in questo modo la convivenza sarà decisamente più pacifica...e finalmente potremo prendere Victoria: la sua cattura è ciò che mi preme di più al mondo."

Le mie parole la calmarono, e il discorso non fu più toccato durante tutto il pomeriggio, che passò tranquillo e sereno in compagnia di Alice, Jasper, Emmett e anche Rosalie.

Ci ritrovammo nuovamente sul confine, entrambe le famiglie al gran completo. Se non fosse stato per la drammatica situazione, l'incontro sarebbe passato alla storia...

"Rieccoci tutti qui. E' giunto il momento di organizzare per bene la strategia d'azione, in modo da sistemare una volta per tutte quella pazza...avete idee sul come procedere?"

"Lascio la parola a mio figlio Jasper: è un ex militare, e di tattiche se ne intende parecchio..."

Jasper si fece avanti, non prima di aver mandato un'onda di tranquillità a tutti i presenti:

"Il modo migliore per prendere qualcuno come Victoria, così brava nella fuga, è preparare un trappola e coglierla alla sprovvista. E' necessario che l'imboscata avvenga qui, in questi boschi, lontano dai centri abitati; così sarà possibile seguire al meglio la sua scia, e soprattutto il rischio di vittime collaterali sarà minimo..."

"Ma come si può costringerla a venire in questi boschi senza insospettirla?"

"Un modo ci sarebbe..."

Non appena capii cosa aveva in mente mio fratello, cacciai un ringhio bestiale: non potevo permettere una cosa del genere!

"Edward, sai che è la soluzione migliore...lei non correrà rischi, il piano sarà ben congegnato e prenderemo Victoria prima che possa anche solo avvicinarla.."

"Non se ne parla nemmeno Jasper! Non possiamo farle correre un pericolo del genere!"

"Si può sapere di cosa state parlando?" Sam si stava innervosendo..

"Jasper sta pensando di usarmi come esca...in fondo Victoria sta dando la caccia a me, non a voi..."

"NO! NEANCHE PER IDEA!" sapevo che Jacob mi avrebbe appoggiato...ma come al solito le reazioni della mia amata mi lasciarono di stucco:

"Non sta solo a voi decidere. Se usarmi come esca servirà per proteggere Forks e prendere Victoria, allora ben venga. Mi fido di Jasper, e so che penserà a tutto..."

Sapevo in cuor mio che aveva ragione; l'unica cosa che potevo fare per proteggerla era aiutare a definire tutti i dettagli, in modo da minimizzare i rischi...

La battaglia era appena cominciata.


	10. Trappola

_Punto di vista generale – Una settimana dopo_

Era una giornata nuvolosa; la primavera aveva mitigato notevolmente le temperature, ma il sole come sempre era una rarità in quella zona degli Stati Uniti.

Le faccende di tutti i giorni scorrevano tranquille, gli abitanti ignari della minaccia che incombeva su Forks e dintorni.

Bella, Edward ed Alice continuavano a frequentare normalmente il liceo della città, a vivere insieme i piccoli drammi adolescenziali, a ridere e discutere con i loro amici Angela e Ben...il nemico osservava in lontananza, aspettando l'occasione migliore..

"Ciao Bella!" esclamò Mike Newton all'interno della mensa. Per una volta la ragazza era sola, senza la fastidiosa presenza di Cullen..

"Ciao Mike. Come va, tutto bene?"

"Si, benissimo...senti, volevo chiederti una cosa...domani sera ti va di venire al cinema con me? In realtà sarà un uscita di gruppo, come ai vecchi tempi..." era chiaro dalle sue parole che Edward non era invitato...

E proprio in quel momento il vampiro entrò in mensa, l'espressione contrita: sembrava estremamente seccato...

"Ti faccio sapere, ok?"

Detto questo, Bella si allontanò in fretta, per raggiungere il suo amato, che però, sia durante la pausa pranzo, sia per il resto della giornata scolastica, non proferì parola.

Il viaggio verso casa Cullen fu silenzioso, ad esclusione dei discorsi di Alice riguardo un imminente sessione di shopping a Seattle...arrivati a destinazione, scoppiò il putiferio.

"Porca miseria Bella, ti lascio da sola 5 minuti e quel vile di Newton già ci riprova!"

"Edward calmati, non mi ha chiesto mica un appuntamento! Sarà un' uscita di gruppo!"

"Sei davvero così ingenua? Ti dirà che gli altri gli hanno tirato il bidone, così potrà restare da solo con te!"

"Ne sei certo, o è solo la tua immaginazione! Sembri Jacob dannazione! Vai al diavolo te e la tua gelosia!"

Con queste parole, la ragazza si fiondò fuori, sbattendo la porta dietro di sè. Nemmeno Alice riuscì a fermarla:

"Bella aspetta! Dove vai!"

"A fare un giro nei boschi! Così quell'idiota di tuo fratello magari si da una calmata!"

E si avviò tra gli alberi. Il nemico, appostato a poche centinaia di metri, sentì tutto...l'occasione perfetta...era finalmente sola...

Bella si addentrava sempre di più nella foresta, ignara della presenza che la seguiva, pronta ad attaccare al momento più opportuno...

A furia di camminare, si era ritrovata nell'immenso spiazzo che i Cullen utilizzavano come campo da baseball...quanti ricordi..

All'improvviso sentì qualcosa muoversi dietro di lei; si voltò lentamente, e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la creatura che da un anno ormai le dava la caccia...

"Finalmente ci rivediamo Bella. Pronta a pagare con la tua vita l'omicidio del mio James?"

"Victoria..."

La vampira si stava per avventare contro la ragazza, quando, in un movimento fulmineo, si ritrovò scaraventata a terra, a parecchi metri di distanza dal suo obiettivo.

"Pensavi davvero che avremmo commesso l'errore di lasciare Bella da sola in giro per i boschi, sapendo che eri ancora in circolazione? Quanto sei stupida...era tutto calcolato!"

"Ma il ragazzo a scuola...lui non poteva sapere..."

"E infatti lui non sa nulla! Ma ci ha fornito l'occasione perfetta per stanarti,e l'abbiamo colta al volo..." esclamò Edward trionfante.

"Per favore Jacob, porta via Bella...non voglio che assista alla morte di questo rifiuto..."

Un enorme lupo marrone rossiccio uscì dal suo nascondiglio, e musonando gentilmente la ragazza, la spinse via, verso la foresta, dove gli altri membri del branco vigilavano silenziosi.

"Addio Victoria."

Con movimenti fluidi, i sette vampiri si avventarono su di lei, smembrandola pezzo per pezzo, e gettando i resti su una catasta di legno preparata prontamente dai licantropi Quileute.

"Non posso credere che sia finita..."

Bella si trovava già a La Push, a casa dei Black; era la prima volta che ci entrava da quando lei e Jacob si erano lasciati.

"Già, ora puoi stare tranquilla.."

"Grazie per l'aiuto...ma come avete fatto a organizzarvi in così poco tempo?"

"Non è stato difficile, eravamo in allerta sin dalla nostra ultima riunione. Quando stamattina Cullen ti ha visto parlare con Newton e ha captato i suoi pensieri, ha messo su la commedia in tempo record, decidendo di sfruttare l'occasione inaspettata. Quando poi è stato sicuro che la succhiasangue non potesse sentirlo, ha chiamato di corsa il dottor Canino, che a sua volta ha chiamato noi. Ci siamo coordinati alla grande."

"Ma come sapevate che sarei andata proprio li?"

"Non lo sapevamo per certo, così ti abbiamo seguita...da lontano ovviamente, per non mettere a rischio l'azione."

"In effetti avevo sospettato qualcosa...insomma, Edward non mi aveva mai fatto scenate di gelosia, specie per Mike Newton..."

Sentirono una macchina spegnersi li accanto; guardarono fuori e...

"Edward! Ma sei matto? Il patto..."

"Tranquilla, Sam mi ha dato il permesso di entrare nei confini...sono venuto a prenderti per portarti a casa, prima che Charlie si insospettisca...ma se preferisci restare qui con Jacob...immagino che abbiate molte cose da dirvi."

"Oddio Charlie!"

"Beh Bella, mio padre oggi è andato a trovarlo, e stanno guardando insieme la partita..."

"Hai pensato proprio a tutto..."

"Bene, allora se non ci sono problemi, ti lascio qui con Jacob...ci vediamo da te stasera, ok? Per Charlie non temere, dirò ad Alice di avvisarlo, così non si preoccupa. A dopo!"

Con un sorriso, Edward diede un bacio sulla fronte della sua amata, salutò con un cenno il lupo e, risalito in macchina, se ne andò.

"Giuro che questa non me l'aspettavo." disse Jacob dopo qualche istante.

"Non sottovalutare Edward. Sa che non ha motivo di essere geloso..."

"Giusto...senti, ti va una passeggiata sulla spiaggia? E' da tanto che io e te non ci facciamo una chiaccherata come si deve..."

La ragazza annuì,e così, insieme, si avviarono tranquilli verso First Beach, consci del fatto che finalmente Victoria non sarebbe più stata una minaccia.


End file.
